A user may receive a call or other communication from an unrecognized number when using a terminal. Methods and devices are needed to provide the user with information about the unrecognized number, so as to prevent the user from missing a call from a friend by deciding not to answer the call out of concerns of receiving a fraudulent call, a sales call, or the like.